glee_the_next_directionfandomcom-20200214-history
Marley Rose
Marley Rose is a character on the FOX TV show, Glee. She is a main character on the fanfiction Glee: The Next Direction. Marley re-boots her old Glee club, New Directions in Marley's New Direction. Her boyfriend, Jake soon leaves her alone, and Marley gets upset. In Goodbye, Father, Marley's father passes away. Jake comes to visit her in Seductions. In Player, Marley learns that during Jake's visit, he cheated on her with her friend, Lauren, causing Marley to hate her friend, and her ex-boyfriend. Biography Marley attended William McKinley High School from her sophmore year until she graduated in 2015. In 2016, she is now back to restart her glee club, the New Directions. Season One Marley's New Direction Marley is first seen walking up the steps of McKinley, wondering why Principal Figgins called her back. Via voiceover, we learn that the Glee club was shut down after Marley's sophmore year, and that she struggled to do well in school. As she enters Principal Figgins office, she is still confused as to why she is back. She soon learns that he wants her to re-start New Directions. That night, she calls Jake, and asks him to help her with auditions for the club. When Leah Williamson gets slushied, Marley runs forward to help her. As Marley cleans the slushie off of her, she offers to Leah to join New Directions. Leah agrees, and Marley tells her when the auditions are. Later that day, Marley checks on the sheet, and sees two other auditions. She is later seen entering the auditorium, and mumbles how there is only five auditions. Marley is surprised when Jake begins talking, and turns around. He's standing there, and she runs up to kiss him. They begin to watch the five auditions, and is impressed by all five. She later tells Jake that all five were perfect, and she tells them that they are all accepted. However, after a quick discussion, she is forced to perform in front of the club, and Jake. She sings Titanium, and the club are amazed at how great she is at singing. Later that afternoon, she is in the Lima Bean, with Jake, discussing the club. She asks him to help her with a song, and he accepts. Marley, Jake and the New Directions perform Don't Stop Believin'. Should I? Marley is seen complimenting the girls for their performance for Glee club. When the New Directions leave, Marley stays behind. She later realises that Jake is still in the room. They talk, and Marley knows that he will leave again, soon. Marley later goes and visits Lauren Swann, the new guidance counsellor. Marley asks for her help, as everyone loves her. The two sing Halo, and the scene shifts to them in the Choir Room. Marley later runs into Kai Johnson, and she nearly convinces him to join New Directions. She later watches the new auditions, and accepts three new members: Monica Parks, Kyle Jackson and Jason Smith. Marley is seen excited at the fact that she now has eight members in the New Directions. At BreadstiX, Jake reveals that he is leaving the next day, and Marley is seen upset. The two perform one last song together, to show the Glee club about dynamics. She Will Be Loved is sang by the two of them as they make their way to the train station. There, they say there goodbyes, with Marley whispering "I love you", as the episode comes to an end. No Contact Marley enters the auditorium, phone in hand. She tells Kai to audition for the club, and he does, wowing her. She is impressed, and accepts him. The nine members of the club leave, but Marley stays behind. She attempts to ring Jake, but only gets his voicemail. As she enters the next meeting, she is frantically seen texting Jake, to no reply. When Cheerio Olivia Ford-Harris enters, Marley is confused. At first, she thinks Olivia wants to join, but soon realises differently. She quickly tells Olivia to leave, after she bullies members of the club. Later that night, Marley yet again tries to call Jake. As before, she only gets to his voicemail, and throws her phone down angrily. She sings Please Don't Leave Me, tears rolling down her face. The next day, Marley tells the group that she loved the impromptu performances the club would put on, and the New Directions sing one. She walks back into the Auditorium, followed by Leah. There, Leah tells Marley about her shyness, telling her the reasons. Marley and Leah sing a duet of I Love Rock 'N' Roll. At the end of the episode, Marley is interrupted by the members of the club. They tell her that they've noticed she's been upset since Jake has left. She looks at her phone one last time, and puts it in her pocket. She then tells the club that they have an assembly coming up. Silent Girl Crush Marley asks Leah if she's chosen the member of the club she will duet with, and the answer is Aidan. During the episode, Monica and Olivia get into a fight, and Marley helps break it up. She later helps Monica clean herself up, and the two have a short bonding moment. Marley watches the New Directions perform at the assembly, and is pleased. Afterwards, Amber Whitman comes in to auditon, and Marley accepts the tenth member. Rejection Marley tells the New Directions some good news: they have nine new auditions. Marley has decided to split them up into groups of three, and get them all to sing the same song. During the first group, Marley is impressed. However, the second group purposely become rude, and she stops the auditions. She lets in two from the first group: Diana and Cody. The New Directions now have enough members to compete at competitions, exciting Marley and the club. He's Mine Marley informs the New Directions that Invitationals is in two days. She also agrees with the group that they have come very far in just a matter of weeks. Marley gives the New Directions an assignment during those two days, Girls vs. Boys. ''The boys believe that Marley will pick the girls. This makes Marley go and recruit Lauren as the judge. As the two re-enter the Choir Room, the two groups are both huddled in seperate corners, taking the assignment to heart. The girls perform first, and then the boys. Marley is impressed by both performances, knowing they will do well in Invitationals. During the big performance, the New Directions own the stage, and the audience loves the group, relieving Marley. Afterwards, she congratulates the group. At the end of the episode, she is flipping through music sheets, when her phone rings. She picks it up, and the episode ends. Goodbye, Father Marley enters the Choir Room at the beginning of the episode, and cancels meetings for a week, before leaving. She leaves the school, knowing she owes the club an explanation, but she can't. Marley is next seen sitting alone in her room, as the doorbell rings. She quickly goes to get it, and sees Jake at the door. After a quick reunion, Jake asks what's wrong. Marley tells him that her dad has passed away. At the funeral, Marley sings a tearful rendition of ''I Miss You. '' The next day, she sits at the piano, staring at a photo of her father, when Jake enters. He tells her that she needs to sing about her feelings, and the two do a duet of ''Too Hard To Say Goodbye. Afterwards, the two share a hug. Marley is later dragged by Kai to the auditorium, where she watches the New Directions perform a song for her. In the Choir Room, Jake informs her that he has to leave again, and they say their goodbyes. At the end of the episode, Marley sings Stay Strong, with back-up from the New Directions. Idols Marley is seen at the beginning of the episode, writing the assignment of the week on the board. She covers it up as New Directions members enter, wanting it to be secretive. When the members have settled down, she announces the assignment. They have to sing songs by their idols for the week. During the episode, Marley can be seen happily watching different performances. All the Way Marley informs the New Directions take Sectionals has been delayed a few weeks, giving them more time to prepare. She talks to the club about tributes, and goes to set them their first ever tribute. However, Aidan interrupts, and tells the club that two members, Leah and Rocky, have been competing over him. When the two run out after Aidan's performance, she tells the club not to follow, as it will make it worse. At the end of the episode, Marley tells the club that they need to celebrate due to it almost being Christmas time. A Christmas Carol Marley tells the group about one of her old traditions: singing while decorating a Christmas tree. She then gets the group to decide on a new one, and they choose a Boys verse Girls competition. After the competition, Marley announces the boys as the winner. She is then asked what her favourite Christmas carol is, to which she responds with The Most Wonderful Day of the Year, in which she has a solo in. Marley is seen annoyed when she receives a text from Jake, saying he isn't coming to Lima. At home, Marley's mum talks to her about Sectionals. At the end of the episode, Marley and New Directions perform Jingle Bells to her mother. Seductions Marley is confused that there is only half of the members in the Choir Room. Due to the lack of members, she cancels meetings for the week, but tells the club to remember that Sectionals is next week. At her home, Jake visits, and the two get ready to have sex. They sing Like a Virgin together. However, Marley chickens out, leaving Jake to leave her house. At the end of the episode, Jake calls her, and ends their relationship. Live to Compete Marley informs the club of their setlist, and they seem happy about it, other than Leah. On the bus, Leah apologises, and the two talk about their guy troubles. Marley cheers for the New Directions when the win, and she leads the group in Good Life. Player Marley goes to visit Lauren to tell her about Jake's break up. When there, she learns that Jake broke up with her due to a secret affair with Lauren. Angered, Marley slaps Lauren. When Lauren goes to apologise, Marley tells her to go away. When Lauren obeys, Marley sings Before He Cheats. At the end of the episode, Marley makes a call. Lesbi-honest Marley sits in her office, as Unique enters. The two share a hug, and Marley is happy her old friend is back. Later on, Unique has to leave, and to say goodbye, the two sing a duet of Stay (I Missed You). A World of Confusion Marley informs the New Directions of their first Regionals event, and they discuss Marley's first Regionals. In the teacher's lounge, Marley has no where to sit, due to her argument with Lauren. She attempts to sit down, but someone else beats her to the seat. She unhappily goes to sit with Lauren, but another teacher makes his way over to them, and tells them to separate. Marley is confused as to why, but soon learns that Lauren has told everyone that Marley is out to get her. Marley's quick-thinking helps her out, and gets the teacher to move Lauren, and not her. In the hallways, students and teachers move out of the way of Marley, and she believes everyone sees her as Sue Sylvester. In the Choir Room, Diana asks if it's true, and Marley says it isn't. She then continues to say that even in people's twenties they can be bitchy bullies. At the end of the episode, Marley walks again through the halls, and scares a student. She then sings What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger). Songs Solos Season One: Titanium.jpg|Titanium (Marley's New Direction) Pleasedontleaveme.jpg|Please Don't Leave Me (No Contact) Imissyou.jpg|I Miss You (Goodbye, Father) Staystrong.jpg|Stay Strong (Goodbye, Father) Goodlife.jpg|Good Life (Live to Compete) Beforehecheats.jpg|Before He Cheats (Player) Loveme.jpg|Love Me (New Coach) Onestepatatime.jpg|One Step at a Time (Art of Love) Duets Season One: Halo.jpg|Halo (Lauren) (Should I?) Shewillbeloved.jpg|She Will Be Loved (Jake) (Should I?) Iloverocknroll.jpg|I Love Rock 'N' Roll (Leah) (No Contact) Toohardtosaygoodbye.jpg|Too Hard To Say Goodbye (Jake) (Goodbye, Father) Likeavirgin.jpg|Like a Virgin (Jake) (Seductions) Stay.jpg|Stay (I Missed You) (Unique) (Lesbi-honest) Letmedowneasy.jpg|Let Me Down Easy (William) (New Coach) Beautifulsoul.jpg|Beautiful Soul (William) (Alumni) Solos (In a Group Number) Gallery Marley2.jpg|Season Two (Current) Portrait Marleyrosefinal.jpg|Season One Portrait Category:Characters Category:Main Characters